


The Winds of Regret

by LSWritings



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other, Wu made a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSWritings/pseuds/LSWritings
Summary: Garmadon returns from training under Master Chen. Wu is happy his brother has returned. But something seems off. Wu isn't acting like himself. Garmadon plans to find out what's wrong.





	The Winds of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work. But I still like it! Also, I have another story featuring young Garmadon I plan to write, I actually hinted to it here! So be on the lookout for that!

It had been so tempting.

Far more tempting than I would have liked honestly. The evil in my veins always made horrible acts sound so enticing. The war had gotten much worse. The Serpentine attacked a local village. For a short while the Elemental Alliance was able to hold them back. That is, until the Anacondrai stormed in. The made quick work of the Alliance. There was no other choice then to retreat. Master Chen had explained this all to me, a disturbing glee in his voice. I feared this would someday be what I become. 

He wanted to side with the snakes. Turn on his own kind! Simply because he found war and conflict far more exciting than peace. Though the darkness in my heart grows every day, there’s enough good left for Chen’s motives to sicken me. He wanted me to help him in his contribution to the battle. I felt a yearning for it. A horrible lust for the quarrel. 

But I refused to give in to the evil. I refused to fight for him. I would only fight for my family. For Wu. And for my beloved Misako.  
It would only be a matter of time before venom destroyed me. I knew that. There was no denying my doomed fate. I would fall into darkness. But not here. Not now. Not yet.

I left Master Chen and Clouse. And I wouldn’t be missing them anytime soon. 

I didn’t want to feed into the venom’s effects. But Clouse and Chen were a special case. Especially Clouse. He always knew how to get under my skin. I though back to the day before I left Chen’s monastery, the things Clouse said.

Oh, how I despised him!

My mind was quickly brought out of the hate when I saw the familiar staircase of my father’s monastery. I couldn’t hold back a smile. It felt so good to be home again. There was always a welcoming aura surrounding this mountain. It felt so peaceful. As though father had become one with the foundation itself. I picked up the pace, running up the stairs. It seemed I missed it more than I first thought. I quickly reached the peak where the building itself resided. But I was a little confused. The large doors were left wide open.

Wu didn’t know I was coming back today. 

I stepped though the doors, closing then behind me, and placed my belonging on the ground. From inside, I heard urgent steps. Wu quickly burst though the doors.

“Garmadon? You’ve returned!”

Before I could say anything, he ran to me and wrapped his arms around me. When he saw me, I had noticed a glimmer of disappointment in his eyes.

Had he been expecting someone? Is that why the door had been left open?

“It’s good to see you, brother!” I returned his hug.

“Where have you been?” He suddenly asked.

I held my tongue, unsure of what to say. Chen held a reputation for teaching in a way that was anything but good. Wu wouldn’t be pleased if he knew I went to train under that madman. 

“I – I needed some time to myself. Ever since… I was bitten, I’ve needed to come to terms with the life I’ve been dealt. I needed to find myself.”

Wu looked away, guilt in his eyes. There was no easy way to explain my months of absence. And it wasn’t exactly a lie. It just wasn’t the entire truth either.

“I’m sorry I left in the crucial times.”

“No, I understand. I’m just glad you are home and safe.” Wu smiled.

“Yes. As am I.”

Someday, little brother, someday I’ll tell you the truth.

“I’m afraid things have become quite grim. Jamanakai Village was attacked.”

“By the Anacondrai. I know, I heard during my travels.” I said. “That’s why I have returned. To help you in protecting the people.”  
Wu smiled. “Thank you, brother. That’s the greatest news I’ve heard in a while.”

That look of disappointment returned. Something happened while I was gone. I just wasn’t sure what.

“Come, brother.” Wu turned to enter back inside. “It’s getting dark. And tomorrow I plan to meet up with Elemental Alliance. I hope you will join.”

I slung my bag back over my shoulder. “Oh course.”

Night soon came. I had planned to retire. But as walked toward my room, I noticed Wu’s room empty.

Where is he?

I looked in various rooms for him and found nothing. It wasn’t until I looked outside that I found him. Outside the monastery doors. In the moonlight, Wu sat at the top of the stairs, hunched over slightly. The wind lightly blew around us. When the wind grew stronger, my brother looked down the steps, as if looking for something. A few moments passed and his body sunk again. He let out a deep sigh.

“I’m surprised you’re still awake.” I called.

Wu jumped and looked back. He was always aware of his surroundings. This was all so out of character for him. I was starting to get concerned.

“Oh, hello brother. I apologize, I just came out here to watch the moon. It looks so beautiful tonight.”

That was clearly a lie. Wu and I grew up together. He was my younger brother. And my dearest friend. I knew him well. I could tell he was lying. And I knew something was bothering him. I sat beside him on the steps. That’s when I took notice of something. Wu looked exhausted. I took noticed the the bags under his eyes and his overall body language. He was tired. Now I was really concerned.

“Brother.” I spoke. “What’s going on?”

“I can’t hide anything form you, can I?” He gave an empty laugh.

I sighed. “Wu. I’ve been back home for only a few hours and you have me worried. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Wu looked at me for a moment. He frowned and looked away. He brought his knees up to his chest as his head hung low. He didn’t speak for a while. His shaky breaths being taken with the cold gusts of air. I waited patiently for him to speak. I knew we had to get up early the following morning. But in that moment, I didn’t really care.

“I’m such a fool.” Wu finally spoke. “A fool to think I was ready.”

“Ready? Ready for what?”

He sighed. “To try and teach a student of my own.”

I was caught off guard for a moment. “What? A student? Wu, what are you talking about?”

Wu lifted his head and looked to me for a moment. Then he looked away again.

“A few days after you left, I found some children, homeless, looking for food. Two ran away when I caught them. But one had gotten stuck. I left out some food for him. The boy was so pale, so skinny. I brought him in. Gave him food, a bed, and new clothes. His name is Morro.”

So Wu had taken pity on a street orphan. I had no idea. Of course, I couldn’t have known. Wu and I didn’t write to each other while I was gone. He didn’t know where I had been.

“I decided to try and train him. He was the perfect student. A natural fighter. He did everything I asked of him.” Wu gave a small smile. “He was such a curious spirit. I showed him things he had never seen before. And soon, he showed me a few things too.”

I leaned in with anticipation. Wu paused, frowning again. “I soon learned he was a descendant of an elemental master. The master of wind.”

“This boy is an elemental master? But I don’t understand. What happened to him? Where is he now?”

If this boy, Morro, was still here; I would have noticed. And Wu would have introduced me. And he would have never sent the child back onto the street. He was too kind to do something like that. But Wu seemed to be waiting for the boy, all day. Desperately looking to mountain’s stone steps, in hopes of his student’s return.

With another sigh, Wu rested his hands against his face. “He had a power of which I had never seen. And I was sure I found the one.”

I pondered for a moment. But I was quick to understand what he meant. “No… Wu, did you think…”

“I though he would be the Green Ninja.” He turned his head more, embarrassment and shame on his face. “And I told him he was the one.”

“Oh Wu…”

I loved my brother. But I couldn’t deny it. That had truly been foolish decision. And I had a feeling I knew where this story was going. 

“Morro began to change. He became arrogant, far more aggressive. His need for power was getting out of hand. I began to doubt he was the chosen one. But there was only one way to find out.”

He paused, and looked to me. His eyes made it clear.

“He wasn’t the one.” 

Once again, Wu looked away and brought a hand to his face. “The Golden Weapons gave no response. And when I told him he wouldn’t be wearing green, Morro was furious. With destiny, and with me. He told me he would find a way to prove me wrong. He became obsessed and reckless. He threw himself into danger again and again. Sometimes I was barely able to save him.”

For the most part, Ninjago was a safe place. But there were locations of great danger. And to go looking for trouble is moronic. I knew if Wu hadn’t been there, Morro would be long dead.

“There were some nights I couldn’t even sleep. I feared he would run off and find more danger. I was afraid to even let him out of my sight. And this made things worse. He thought I saw him as weak. Incapable of being the Green Ninja.” Wu sighed. “My fear only fueled him. He began to listen to me less. And when none of his efforts changed his destiny, he made a choice.”

My brows raised in anticipation. He moved hair that the wind had blown in his face. Wu gazed over the steps once again.

“He left. He told me he would prove himself, by finding father’s tomb.”

“Father’s tomb? But he never told us how to find it!”

“That’s what I told Morro. But as I said, he had stopped listening to me.” His gaze moved once again, back to the large doors. “I’ve been leaving the gates open in hopes he would come to his senses. Days turned into weeks. I traveled to nearby villages and asked around. The few answers I received provided little help. Morro is nowhere to be found. And he hasn’t returned. It’s been nearly four months now.”

His face told many emotions. Sorrow, regret, anger, shame, fear, desperation, and guilt. It was all there. And it was easy to see how it overwhelmed him. 

“I’m a fool. I never should have told him. I should have kept my mouth shut! I should have searched more! I should have… I should have known I couldn’t be a teacher.” His voice shook as tears finally fell. “Father would be so ashamed.”

Wu’s shoulders shook as he sobbed into his hands. He called himself a fool over and over again. I moved a little closer and slung an arm over his shoulder. 

“No Wu, father wouldn’t be ashamed. Yes, you made mistakes. But we all do. Morro made the choice to leave. And held too much pride to admit he was wrong. You did all you could. But that boy needed to carry weight of the problem too. And he refused. His fate is his own doing.”

I know what I said was rather harsh. But for once, I needed to tell him the truth. Even if it hurt.

“He’s never coming back.” Wu wiped his tears. “I think deep down I’ve known for awhile, even if I was denying it. He will never return.”

“And that’s his choice.”

Another shaky breath left his lips. “I’m sorry brother.”

“For what?”

“For throwing this on you.”

I pulled him into a hug. “Wu, you’re not throwing anything onto me. You’re my brother. And you’re my friend. I’m here for you.”  
We stayed there for a minute in silence. The wind whispering around us.

“When we have won this war, I’ll help you find him. He may not ever return. But perhaps you can both make peace with your mistakes and find closure.”

Wu looked at me, a small smile on his face. Although his tired eyes still held guilt. “Thank you Garmadon, thank you.”

I nodded. “You’ve welcome. Now we should get some rest. I think we both need it.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
